Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a side airbag device-installed vehicle seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-080169 describes a side airbag device-installed vehicle seat. In this vehicle seat, an outer side frame provided inside a side section at the vehicle width direction outer side of a seatback includes a side wall portion and a rear wall portion, and an airbag module is installed at the seat width direction inner side of the side wall portion.
A folded side airbag and an inflator are modularized to configure the airbag module. The side airbag includes a forward-deploying airbag that inflates and deploys between an occupant and a vehicle body side section, and an inward-inflating airbag that inflates within the seatback. The inward-inflating airbag is integrally joined to a rear end portion of the forward-deploying airbag, and an internal portion thereof is in communication with the inside of the forward-deploying airbag. Gas from the inflator, housed inside the forward-deploying airbag close to a portion joined to the inward-inflating airbag, is distributed to the forward-deploying airbag and the inward-inflating airbag.
In this side airbag device, the inward-inflating airbag that inflates at an early stage inside the seatback is supported from the seat width direction outer side by the side wall portion of the outer side frame, and is also supported from the seat rear side by the rear wall portion of the outer side frame. Thus, the spine of the occupant, which has a high resistance value, is effectively restrained at an early stage by the inward-inflating airbag.
JP-A No. 2009-023494 describes a side airbag device including an inflator, a main airbag, and an auxiliary airbag.
In this side airbag device, the inflator that is disposed at the seat width direction outer side of an outer side frame of a seatback is housed inside a base end portion of the auxiliary airbag. The base end portion of the auxiliary airbag is joined to a base end portion of the main airbag, and the inside of the auxiliary airbag and the inside of the main airbag are placed in communication with each other through a communicating hole portion formed at the joint portion. A location of the main airbag further toward a leading end side than the base end portion is folded into a concertina shape at the seat front side and seat width direction outer side of the outer side frame. A location of the auxiliary airbag further toward a leading end side than the base end portion is bent from the front side of the outer side frame toward the seat width direction inner side of the outer side frame and folded into a concertina shape.
In the side airbag device with the above-described configuration, the auxiliary airbag inflates and deploys within a side section of the seatback prior to the main airbag, and moves the occupant toward the seat width direction inner side (vehicle width direction inner side), thereby widening a space between the occupant and a body side section in the vehicle width direction. This facilitates inflation and deployment of the main airbag between the occupant and the body side section.
In the side airbag device described in JP-A No. 2014-080169, the airbag module is provided at the seat width direction inner side (namely, the occupant side) of the outer side frame, such that there is a possibility that the forward-deploying airbag is more liable to impinge on the occupant during deployment. Thus, there is room for improvement from the perspective of improving deployment performance of the forward-deploying airbag (side airbag main body).
In the side airbag device described in JP-A No. 2009-023494, the main airbag is stowed at the seat front side and seat width direction outer side of the outer side frame, and the auxiliary airbag that inflates and deploys prior to the main airbag moves the occupant toward the seat width direction inner side. Thus, the main airbag is less liable to impinge on the occupant during deployment. However, configuration is such that the inflator is housed inside the auxiliary airbag, such that gas is supplied into the main airbag later than configurations in which the inflator is housed inside the main airbag, and the deployment performance of the main airbag (side airbag main body) is reduced.
In the side airbag device described in JP-A No. 2009-023494, the base end portion of the auxiliary airbag in which the inflator is housed is disposed at the seat width direction outer side of the outer side frame. A location of the auxiliary airbag further toward the leading end side than the base end portion is bent from the front side of the outer side frame toward the seat width direction inner side of the outer side frame and folded into a concertina shape. Thus, a gas supply route from the base end portion of the auxiliary airbag to the leading end side location bends sharply (in a U-shape in plan cross-section view) at the seat front of the outer side frame. Thus, there is a possibility that gas from the inflator is not smoothly supplied to the leading end side location of the auxiliary airbag, and that inflation and deployment of the auxiliary airbag is delayed. Thus, there is also room for improvement from the perspective of restraining the occupant using the auxiliary airbag (inner bag section) at an earlier stage.